


A Human Vulnerability

by SpineNymph



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Feeding, Foot Fetish, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Sort of voyeurism?, mild crossdressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpineNymph/pseuds/SpineNymph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They ended up in Erwin's bedroom, tangled by legs and arms, mouths and hands roaming over the others' skin. They didn't even move the duvet, just sprawled out on top of it. Levi wasn't fighting Erwin, Erwin wasn't commanding Levi. Between them, there was no control, no ultimate power, no words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Human Vulnerability

**Author's Note:**

> Things worth mentioning:  
> 1\. I haven't written any sort of fic in 8 FLIPPING YEARS, but I love Eruri so much that I came out of hiatus.  
> 2\. I do not deeply explore backstories in this one, I'll leave that up to the readers.  
> 3\. The beginning was originally written on the basis that this would be a long fic but it ended up all choppy and oh god, I'm sorry if it doesn't flow very well ;-;  
> 4\. Exact ages are not specified, though I will say Levi is indeed legal  
> 5\. I have no beta, so I'm terribly sorry for any mistakes!

Levi was simple - he'd never been one to conceal his absolute need to be straightforward, and expected others to be akin to this. Other schoolchildren did not adhere to his personality, never spoke politely. It didn't pain him when they called him cold or arrogant, and he would casually cross his arms, quietly remarking about how shitty adolescents like _them_ were too scared to admit their lives were fed off fear - off wondering how far they could get on self-righteous, conceited notions. 

He never had friends.

And that left him cursing himself; because there he was, standing alone against the marble column of the Grove House, watching the large influx of the other party guest shuffle inside. 

Even without a guest, or a group of acquaintances, he did like the parties, save for the mess. Levi's simplicity did not prevent him from enjoying life as a cinematic output. The parties... Tangled limbs moved slightly off beat to the music playing. The trinkets hung from the chandelier, bouncing, making small clinking noises. Deep voices. Southern drawls. Insufferable yet distinct laughs - women and men alike. Aromas of wine, stale tobacco, linen, sweat.

The Grove House was grand - chateau-esque and placed deep in the woods, though it was in a big enough clearing that it had three gardens (East, West, and Winter in the glass room congruent to the backyard pool). It was complete with multiple bedrooms, at least two master baths, and a balcony overlooking the Winter garden, though Levi had never ventured upstairs to view any of them, just knew from pictures he'd glanced at on the city paper. The estate was the site of any and all parties that meant anything. Not kids drinking and passing out on the lawn, but upper class families and CEOs of every coast. The get-togethers were held all year round, but most abundant in the summers.  
The gatekeepers let most people who showed up attend, but Levi didn't like to chance it, so he always showed up late. It was better than sitting at home, fairly bored every weekend. He wasn't poor (or rich for that matter), just comfortable. His job payed enough for a one bedroom apartment, and Levi was content without unnecessary luxury.

Levi shifted his size six foot off the column and pulled out his phone to call the cab service. It was late anyway, probably half past midnight. Levi had just begun walking the mile-long stretch to the entrance gate when he realized his phone battery was dead.

"God damn..." he sighed to himself, under the exhaled breath.

"You may use mine, if you'd like." 

Leaning against one of the many elaborate cars lining the yard was a towering figure, difficult to make out in the faint light of the party entrance. Levi squinted a bit in response to the deep timbre of the vocal offer. He stepped closer.

"Here," said the man, who Levi could now tell was blonde, and wore some sort of gunsmoke colored suit. The man's left fingers clasped a cigar - barely billowing any smoke - and his phone was flat against his right palm.

Levi glowered at him, whispering, "No, thanks," before turning back to the driveway. 

The man did not reply, just followed Levi's turned back before unlocking the phone to press at the dial pad. 

"Yes," the blonde man spoke, "it's Smith. I need a cab to the Grove, if you would." 

Levi noted the reverberation of a voice through the phone's speaker before he stopped and crossed his arms. 

"I already said 'no, thanks.' I can make it home on my own. I don't need you calling some expensive-ass cab service that I can't afford." Levi grew cross.

"Ah, you need'nt worry. The finances are on me." The man swiftly slid the cell phone back in the pocket of his suit before flicking his thumb against the base of the cigar. He wore a small smile, not born of genuine honesty but more mischievous, Levi decided. Levi didn't need this gnat of a Smith fellow buzzing around him. 

"Why were you watching me? And would you openly pay for another man's cab? You don't even know how far away I live, you idiot," Levi spat. "I do have half a mind to take you up on your offer, though, and make the driver repeatedly circle the city until daylight." Levi wouldn't really, though. He may have wanted to run up the stupid man's tab, but he wanted a bath more.

The man didn't reply to Levi's snark, though. Instead, he clicked his tongue and took a drag of the cigar before asking, "Did you enjoy the party?"

"No. I didn't particularly enjoy watching drunken slobs screaming about who made, or didn't make, the biggest settlement this months. It was fucking annoying, and I'm leaving." Levi enjoyed the scene, per say, but not the reality of it.

"I figured as much, seeing you didn't have a guest to accompany you."

"You don't appear to, either, asshole," Levi said. A reminder of his non company was not needed. They were halfway down the drive, now, and Smith still followed him. Levi no longer heard the guests of the party, or the music.

"Well," another drag of the short cigar, "that would be because I hosted the affair tonight."

"Good for you. Now if you'll go back to-" Levi was abruptly cut off.

"Why would you come to a such a party alone?"

The shorter man gritted his teeth at the question. "Shut the fuck up and go away."

Levi's aggravation lessened upon seeing the gatekeeper, who stood with his hands firmly crossed and nodded in acknowledgement to Smith. The cab was already waiting just beyond the iron bars, but Levi just huffed before bypassing the car's front end. Smith grabbed lightly at his shoulder, stopping him in front of the driver's side headlight. 

"If you would," Smith leaned in to ask the driver, "make sure this boy gets home safely."

"I'm not a boy." Levi was fuming. "Now let go of me."

"Nonsense." Smith smiled and opened the back door of the cab before motioning Levi to sit inside. "This boy will be taken home in this cab, immediately. Charge it to my second account, if you would."

"My name is Levi, and if you call me a boy one more fucking time-" Levi was shuffled in the backseat by large, yet lithe hands that smelled of smoke and musk - like lifting a dollar bill to your nose.

"Goodnight, Levi. I trust you will be here for the party next weekend?" Smith asked through the open window.

"Sure, 'cause you won't fucking be here to stalk me."

"Oh, I assure you, I'll be here." Smith smirked again, only this time, it made Levi's mouth momentarily dry. "I do own the estate, after all."

Levi didn't say anything when the door of the cab closed. He could have gotten out of the car, but he just sat as the gears shifted to drive, watching the silhouette of the towering man morph into the darkness surrounding him. When he arrived home, he slumped straight to the bathroom, turning on the light to begin his bath. The light flickering reminded him of the headlights of the cab.

Reminded him that the rays of inorganic light allowed him to see the blue of Smith's eyes, smoldering.

~*~*~

Levi spent the next week in solitude, aside from a few people on their porches, in their yards. He delivered newspaper to the outer ring of Sina City, though he never read it himself. Levi's route spanned only the smaller, quieter neighborhoods - less population density, less noise, and thus less filth. It was less involved than a retail job, far less infuriating than restaurant work, and Levi relished the silence that accompanied it. 

He rode his bike in the fall, rented a cheap car in the winter, and walked when the days were hottest. Levi wasn't obligated to begin his route before sunrise, but he often did, because he was fast on foot and efficient enough to get the papers delivered by early afternoon.  
It was Friday, the day of the party, and Levi was nearly done with the route when he thought about that smooth voice.

_I do own the estate, after all._

He scowled. He couldn't figure out how such elegant property could belong to such an abhorrent, pompous person - a person who shoved his wealth and fame in others' faces.  
Levi rounded the curb on foot, tossing one of the last rolls into a fenced lawn. The stack didn't hold up through the toss, and separated, fluttering down to damp grass. Levi cursed, and wondered how many times Smith had been in the newspaper that Levi didn't read.

~*~*~

Most of the guests at Smith's party were on the lawn this time, with a few scattered throughout the pool. The air was humid, and Levi was thankful he'd chosen to wear a thin dress shirt. He arrived late, as usual, after debating on even attending. Maybe Smith wouldn't show. Levi didn't recall ever seeing him in the handful of previous times he'd been there, after all. After several minutes of listening to the sounds of splashing water from the backyard, Levi sat on the grand staircase, lips pulled taught in boredom. Only a few people danced around the main floor, none of their eyes on Levi.

Levi decided to go upstairs. _Why not_ , he figured. _I wouldn't be intruding stranger territory, since I met the bastard._ Perhaps Levi could find a library, or a snack that wasn't just bitter, too-strongly-proofed liquid. He was always fucking hungry after work. He stepped lightly up all twenty-two steps, admiring the tapestry hanging from the ceilings to the arm handles of the stairwell. Levi passed the first room on the right.

Someone was standing in the door frame.

"Hello, Levi. I'm delighted to see you made it." Smith's stature loomed over him. 

Shit. He was caught. Sure, there weren't any written rules about wandering into off-limits parts of the house, but the principle of the matter made Levi stifle a groan. Still, Smith's voice did not seem angry. Levi didn't look at him, just peered past his figure, to the open balcony doors on the opposite side of the room.

"You're not pissed that I'm snooping through your house?" Levi asked, tone low.

"You weren't snooping, not yet. You merely walked up the stairs," Smith replied. 

"Why aren't you downstairs? Those idiots are probably puking in your pool by now and you're being some estranged, shitty host for letting them."

Smith half-chuckled. "Have you ever seen me here before?"

Levi knew he meant _aside_ from last weekend. He shook his head at the taller man.

"Come," Smith requested before turning on his heels to enter the room beyond him.

Levi looked around hastily, refusing to move from the doorway. The room appeared to be a sort of study, with a bookshelf stretching alone the entire length of the left wall. A darkwashed settee sat over a small rug, with a small, out-of-place wooden table before it. Smith sat down on the settee, pulling a leg up to rest it on the his opposite thigh. He motioned beside him.

"Do sit down, Levi."

A pause. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" Smith smiled, warm and slow.

"Asking me to sit on your damn couch. You don't even know me," said Levi. 

"Settee," Smith corrected. "And, I'm merely being a proper host. Join me for a drink, would you?"

Levi scoffed, but hesitantly stepped across the hardwood, eyes refusing to leave the weathered spines lining the shelves. He loved to read, naturally. When you didn't garner much dialogue in real life, you were thankful for the excitement of it that sat permanently wedged in paper.

Smith lifted something off the table and made his way over to Levi. He was fluid in his movements - long limbs that must have lost their awkwardness many years ago. Smith's suited arm offered up a ceramic cup. Some kind of tea. Levi could smell it, and though he did love the beverage, he refused to take it. Levi didn't take well to faux authority. His life's order consisted of _his_ perks, _his_ hobbies (or lack thereof), _his_ gospel. 

Levi swatted at Smith's arm before muttering, "I'm not ingesting some shitty spiked drink from some old asshole."

"You're quite the little hellion, aren't you, boy?" Smith asked, lowering the cup.

"If you fucking call me a boy one-"

Levi's voice was silenced by scalding wetness. Smith had _thrown_ the tea. Fucking dumped it on Levi. The smaller boy instinctively winced, grabbing his shirt and peeling it off his the skin of his now red torso. 

Smith sat the cup down on the top shelf of books. 

"Levi," he clicked his tongue, "you know you shouldn't let your anger get the best of you." Smith seemed unapologetic about the ordeal, which succeeded in nothing but pissing Levi off even more. 

"My anger? You just tried to scald me, you fucker!" Levi held his shirt as he screamed. He hurtled his fist in the direction of Smith's face, but was stopped, the force of the blow deadened by the flat of a hand. 

Smith's face turned dark. 

"You will not disrespect me in my own house, Levi."

"Then why the hell would you do that?" Levi fumed, but controlled his desire to swiftly kick the taller man in the ribs with his best efforts. 

Smith stood up. "I was merely curious what you would do." 

He lowered Levi's fist, his expression eerily quick to turn normal. 

"You can wear one of my shirts, if you like. I'm sure I have something of comfortable material in the guest wardrobe."

"Fuck you," was all Levi could utter.

"I wouldn't say such things." A smirk. "Call me Erwin from now on."

Levi didn't take the offered shirt, and he didn't stay for the remainder of the party. His head spun and his chest swelled with unruly disdain. He's halfway down the drive before he turns around to see if Smith, _Erwin_ , had followed him. He was still upset, less for what Erwin had done and more for letting him get under his skin. Normally he would have hit him and left, losing no sleep over such triviality.

But he does lose sleep that night. He dreamt of Erwin, his blue eyes and his strength. It was like a movie - black, white, grainy images of large hands and warmth.

Levi felt sick when he woke up, half hard and sweating.

~*~*~

It was July. Sweltering hot, but lovely otherwise, and Erwin decided to let Levi visit the west garden on a Saturday morning. Levi had attended the final party of the season, where Erwin apologized for acting rash. Rarely did the CEO lose control. Levi accepted his word, let some of his aggravation fade, and the conversations between Erwin and him then came with ease. They entered the small hedge maze as Levi talked about everything under the sun: Levi's job and how he went about it, his desires to go to college. 

"I can't afford college right now, and I'm not sure I even want to go until I'm old like you," Levi says loudly, as if trying to get his voice to echo through the maze.

Erwin chuckles. "Ah, but I'm not that old. I'm in my late thirties, my prime." 

"Just old enough to be my dad. I'd say so, geezer."

"I'm sure you would do well in college, Levi. You're quite intellectual for your age. I trust you'll have good control on your success." It was true, Levi was blunt to a fault, yet strong-willed and endearing. Erwin admired Levi's drive, and felt as if his own determination nearly paled in comparison. 

"So why'd you talk to me, anyway? Why'd you pay for that cab?"

"You see, Levi," Erwin shielded his eyes from the sun with a hand, "it's quite rare I come across someone as collected and controlled as myself. I see many people, at work, at my estate. But I can see right through them. They're all so easy to pick apart. Is it incredibly egoistical of me to say I could easily have them all in the palm of my hand?"

The shorter man opened his mouth to reply, eyes cast up at Erwin, before snagging the heel of his shoe on one of the small roots twisting through the soil, sending him tumbling onto the ground. Erwin didn't react in time to catch him, so he immediately knelt. He placed his hands on Levi's biceps.

"Are you alright?" 

Levi's brows furrowed. "Fine," Levi barked. He reached to swipe the dirt from his shins.

Erwin meant to let Levi go, help him back on his feet, but he was frozen in his current position when he noted how close they were. He could feel the sweat on Levi's skin through white sleeves that hugged his small arms. The humidity was causing the boy's hair to stick lightly against his forehead, the skin beneath the locks shaded a pale pink. Erwin suddenly felt ten times hotter, the heat surging through his body threatening to suffocate him.

Levi's brows relaxed. "Erwin?"

Erwin couldn't find a reason to why he was still eye level with Levi. So instead, he leaned in to Levi's face, feeling the boy's clouds of exhaled breath hitting his mouth before slowly inching his lips forward.

At first, Levi didn't move, just let Erwin's mouth press wetly against his own. But before Erwin could pull away - before he could wonder why he was suddenly kissing the boy who visited him weekly - Levi thrust his hands up and slid them around the nape of Erwin's damp neck, pulling him in with a rush of experimental tongue. Erwin allowed it, feeling Levi's lips quiver as his tongue explored Erwin's mouth. Erwin shuddered as Levi faintly groaned into his mouth, his hands clenching his neck tighter.

"Levi-" Erwin started as he broke away to rest his their foreheads together. Levi would have none of it, though, because he placed his tiny fingertips against Erwin's lips. Levi was panting, like he had just gone jogging, before gripping Erwin's left hand to place it over his erratic chest.

"Erwin... Erwin, don't talk. Just... Just touch me."

Erwin eyes drooped in a complete tangle of awe and lust. He still couldn't move. That was, until Levi looked at him through wanton gray eyes and whimpered, "...please."

Who was Erwin to deny such a request? 

Erwin ran his hands down Levi's small hips, pressing inward with barely enough force to hurt. He looked up at Levi, only for a moment, but there was enough time to see the carnal hunger spread over the dark-haired boy's face. Erwin palmed the outline of Levi's cock through his dark jeans, feeling Levi's hips shake from the touch as his mouth latched on to the dip just above Levi's collarbone. He could feel Levi's small chest heaving, and he rubbed harder.

"Don't s-stop," Levi whined. He was bucking up into Erwin's large hand, moaning as Erwin's teeth ghosted along his sensitive skin, barely nibbling. His breath grew more and more irregular, his entire body shuddering as the peak of his nirvana welled up inside.

"Levi," Erwin whispered, his hand tightening. "Come."

"Erwin-"

" _For me._ "

Levi tipped his head back, the faces of the leaves scratching his back and neck, itching in the swirls of sweat rolling off him. He moaned once, twice, before his voice was gone - nothing but a strangled, throaty noise erupting from his open mouth. He came right there, against Erwin's damp palm, barely able to lift his heavy eyelids as he struggled for breath. It was so, so hot, and Levi was too spent to move right away.

Erwin had to hoist Levi up and return him to the house, where he could cool off. He made sure Levi couldn't see what he had done him, his own cock straining against the front of his slacks. Erwin placed him on the settee, and Levi rolled up, already half asleep.

Erwin left and walked briskly toward the master bedroom, fisting his cock once he made it to the other side of the door.

~*~*~

Levi knew Erwin was corrupt. He did.

Levi woke up, his throat scratchy and grotesquely lined thick with sleep. He had not planned to go to sleep, but he wouldn't have had any words to say to Erwin if he had stayed awake. 

"You could've at least changed my clothes," Levi yelled from the study. 

No reply.

He thought he heard water running from down the hall, and found Erwin in the bathroom, washing his hands.

"Levi..." Erwin looked stern, his eyebrows knitted together and his jaw set. Levi looked at him through the mirror. 

"I'm sorry." Levi wasn't sorry, rather just entirely unsure what to say.

"There's no need for apologies."

Erwin turned off the tap and straightened. Levi no longer looked at him.

"I wanted to."

"As if I couldn't tell. I saw the way you looked at me before you kissed me. You're not that difficult to read."

"Then, please," Erwin said, "do tell what else I've been thinking of." Erwin took a chance, casting his gaze at Levi's bewildered face. He took a chance - eager to hear what Levi said, but equally as eager to suggest Levi's departure. 

"What the hell are you on about?" Levi didn't fully comprehend Erwin's remark.

"Levi, I-" Erwin stopped short.

"What, Erwin?" Levi began to grow impatient.

"I want to indulge in this."

"This?" Levi questioned. He wasn't one for beading around the bush, and Erwin was the king of dancing around bullshit. "You want to fuck me?" In truth, Levi would not have objected. Erwin's face grew grim at the question.

"No. Not _just_ fuck you."

"You want to date me?" Levi joked with a small half-laugh.

"Levi, I can be vile and selfish. I am self-sufficient, and I have no interest in romance. I want you to know I have no moral boundaries when it comes to intimacy. Further, I have never had someone to project such desires upon."

"And?"

Erwin looked at the floor. "So I ask: will you allow it?"

Levi rolled his eyes. "So your answer was 'yes', you want to fuck me?"

Erwin didn't repeat himself, just nodded his head instead.

"Sure," Levi started, and then with a mocking tone said, "Project your dirty old man desires on me." He crossed his arms, not fully knowing what he was agreeing to. But it didn't matter to him, he could leave when he wanted. He didn't have to go to the estate parties and he didn't have to continue talking to Erwin.

But he wanted to.

~*~*~

The next weekend, Levi made sure that his paper route was finished before noon. He was tired and jittery, his chest fluttering with nervousness. He just wanted Erwin to fuck him senseless, desecrate his body until he couldn't draw a breath. Nothing more, nothing less.

Upon arrival to Erwin's house, Levi was not met at the door by the dapper CEO. Instead, a heap of fabric and handwritten note. His fingers traced the parchment as he read:

_"Wear this. Come to my room."_

**-E.S.**

Levi didn't find the note necessary, and felt annoyed at the premise of dressing up. Because this wasn't just an outfit of Erwin's choosing - it was a _bridal gown_ of Erwin's choosing. A smaller piece of what looked like mesh netting fell from the dress when Levi lifted it off the railing of the staircase - a veil. No shoes were laid out for him. Thank God.

"Erwin, this isn't fucking funny!" Levi bellowed. He huffed when he didn't hear Erwin's voice echo through the hall. Whatever, he thought. Levi would suck it up, and the garment would be worn, no matter how much shame he felt from slipping his slender legs in the bodice of the dress and yanking it up. 

When Levi opened the door to Erwin's bedroom, the dress had already slipped off the base of his shoulders. The veil fell just beyond the nape of his neck, distorted his vision so much that he couldn't see Erwin strolling toward him. Levi did, however, catch his shadow.

"This is not what I had in mind," Levi muttered, lifting the veil before Erwin lowered it.

"Shh, Levi, this deal wasn't about you, if I recall. Though, I will certainly," Erwin whispered as he stroked Levi's cheek through the fabric, "satisfy you to my greatest ability."  
Levi swallowed, feeling his knees knock a little at the touch.

Erwin turned him around, to face the entrance of the room once more, his broad hands slithering into the dress to quickly rub Levi's pert nipples. Levi's breath quickened.

"Now, if you would, please reenter the room with more enthusiasm."

Levi wanted to fight Erwin's ridiculous words, but the cold fingers caressing his nipples convinced him otherwise. He walked out of the room, closed the door, and inhaled before he stepped back in, his hands folded courteously in front of him.

"Is..." his voice was small, "is this better, Mr. Smith?" Levi questioned his decision to call him by his last name - the letters feeling foreign as they left his lips.

"No." Erwin's voice was close, less than an arm's length away.

Levi held back a scoff.

"Actually, you should be on your hands and knees for me. I've bought you this gorgeous gown and you do not seem very appreciative." 

Levi dropped to the floor, harder than Erwin anticipated. Levi wanted to ask Erwin how do I look, but before he could get the words out, Erwin's hands circled around his ankles, forcing his legs to straighten and his arms to paw the floor instinctively.

"Such pretty little feet," Erwin uttered, running his index finger down the sole of Levi's left foot. Levi kept quiet, barely gasping, because it actually tickled. He tried prying his foot from Erwin's grasp to no avail.

"Don't like that, do we?"

"S-stop," Levi murmured against the floor. Erwin brought his lips to kiss beneath the toes in front of him before running his tongue along the arch. 

Levi felt gross - his foot, his fucking _foot_ being held against someone's mouth. Still, Levi couldn't do anything except press his veiled cheek to the floor, moaning as Erwin toyed with the sensitive skin. Erwin's tongue lifted momentarily before darting out once more, travelling up Levi's calf. His shaky leg bent at the knee, restlessly dismissing the wet touch. Fluidly, the dress - which fell only to Levi's knees - was lifted to expose his bare ass.

"Levi... you're not wearing any underwear." Erwin ran his hands up to playfully grab his cheeks, kneading the pale flesh. "Why aren't you wearing any?" Erwin's voice sounded painfully amused, like he was describing some trivial, comical story. 

_Take me seriously_ , Levi thought. He knew it seemed ridiculous from the beginning, but he did not like to be regarded as a joke - didn't like how Erwin was having this much fun, or how his own humility threatened to surface. Levi could play, too.

"Because you didn't give me any to wear," he answered, feigning childlike innocence. "And I thought you'd like to see how hard I get for you without anything getting in the way."

Levi didn't have to face Erwin to know what the words had done. He was lifted up by the arms and pulled into Erwin's lap, the small of his back pressed tightly against Erwin's navel. The blonde's hands roamed over every curve and inch, dipping down into the dress to scratch at pointed hip bones. Levi spread his legs wider, silently letting Erwin know that he was inviting his touch to descend. 

"Levi, do you need my touch?" Erwin's voice drawled, as determined and collected as ever. His lips brushed 

"Fuck, yes, please," Levi hissed. Each breath was sucking the front of the veil barely beyond his open lips, making it more and more difficult to catch his breath. 

"I need you to do something for me first."

"Wh-" 

Levi's mouth was suddenly full of Erwin's fingers. Only two, through the underside of the veil, but they were long enough to make Levi jerk his head back in surprise. Levi licked languidly, slowly, feeling Erwin's cock to lightly twitch beneath the underside of his ass. Levi lifted his hips off Erwin's lap, because Levi knew what he was doing. Levi mentally readied himself - letting into his mind the images of Erwin's face twisted, almost pitiful, in the throws of orgasm. 

Erwin tapped Levi's hip with his free hand, and the smaller boy leaned forward, guiding the fingers in his mouth outward, until his forehead knocked against the floor, fully exposed and so _ready_. Erwin teased Levi's hole, circling the tight ring of muscle with dubious intent.

"Erwin, please," Levi started, "I can take it."

_Alright_ , Erwin thought as he pressed inward, the tightness surrounding his finger quickly. 

"No. Give me two."

"Levi, that would be too much at once. I don't wish to hurt you." In reality, Erwin hadn't meant it. He didn't wish to cause harm to Levi, but he wasn't intent on being gentle. He wanted Levi to remember his touch, for Levi to fully submit to him, give him all control.

"Erwin. Please."

He obeyed, sliding his finger out and pressed in with two. Levi rocked forward and cried out, voice strained. Levi constricted and forced himself to a level of composure. His cries turned to breathy little hisses, gaining familiarity in the girth of Erwin's fingers.

"Now, Erwin, I don't want to fucking wait."

"Levi, come here," Erwin asked, more like a demand. The sight of Levi on all fours, ass in the air, waiting patiently to get ravished made Erwin's hands shake more than when he tried to stop smoking in his late twenties. But Erwin wanted that muscular little body wrapped tightly around him more than anything in the goddamned world. He unbuttoned his slacks, allowing his cock to spring free, the brushing of the cloth around it causing a small gasp to fall from his mouth.

Levi faced Erwin, his hands on his broad shoulders, and gradually lowered himself to the tip of Erwin's cock. Levi delicately drew the veil between his clenched teeth, whimpering when Erwin filled him.

"G- Give me a moment," Levi all but pleaded.

Erwin thrusted upward instead, hearing Levi cry. He knew the boy was overwhelmed, but the lewd mewls coming from Levi's mouth left Erwin breathless, wild, wanting to waste no more time. Erwin rocked at moderate speed, hands locked on Levi's hips through the dress, his lips pressing up against Levi's feverish cheek. It didn't take long before Erwin's rapid thrusts found what he had been searching for, causing Levi's little legs to tremble so much that Levi could no longer keep up.

Erwin held Levi tightly and pushed him back, his back arched against the floor. He couldn't take it - Levi under him, coming undone at the seams, hooking his legs around Erwin's back.

"More- Erwin, more." 

"Levi," Erwin grunted. 

What a glorious sight it was to see Levi shaking, his drool pooling around his mouth, wetting the veil. Levi's legs tightened as he came, the heels of his feet pressing into the middle of Erwin's back. His hands clenched in Erwin's shirt, knuckles popping. Erwin came hard, rough, before Levi had a chance to still, slurring, "God, Levi, Levi," repeatedly as he shuddered. 

Levi waited for Erwin to pull out, but instead, Erwin lifted the veil and looked at Levi through heavy eyes before leaning in to catch Levi in a chaste kiss.

~*~*~

Levi began spending every weekend at the estate. When Erwin was busy, Levi strolled through the gardens on his bike. Levi noticed how his need for solitude and isolation began to change, but he didn't bring it up. And he didn't have to, because Erwin knew. He knew Levi enjoyed doing things with and for him more than he enjoyed being alone. So when he told Levi to ride his bike without wearing any clothing, he knew Levi would comply regardless of how red his cheeks grew in embarrassment. 

Levi rode around the outer walls of the Winter Garden, his slender legs working in succession on the pedals. His ass was lifted slightly off the seat, giving Erwin a view of his entire physique in distant detail. Erwin sat with his legs spread on the highest balcony, watching Levi like a bird watching its prey, and fucking his fist until he came.

And when Levi wasn't riding through the garden, he was lounging on a balcony, reading a book and waiting on Erwin to arrive. Erwin always looked at him, before hoisting Levi up on the railing and devouring his mouth in possessive, hard kisses.

Once, he pushed Levi's torso so it dangled off the rail, his legs not reaching the concrete of the balcony floor. He screamed and struggled in Erwin's grip. 

"You really think I would let you fall? Are you afraid?" But Erwin already knew Levi was.

So Erwin fucked Levi until he screamed from his cock instead of fear.

~*~*~

At the tail end of Summer, Erwin urged Levi to make use of the pool. Levi, however, was not one for swimming. He would have only stood in the shallow end, anyway. The chlorine burned his eyes, and he had always struggled to keep the water in the pool and out of his nose. Levi just lounged on the tile around it, feet wading just below the surface as Erwin backstroked on the far end. 

"You know, I'd love to see you having a good time. Won't you join me?" Erwin bellowed before sinking into the water. When he resurfaced, his hair wasn't all in place, droplets streaming in little rivulets down his face.

"You think I'm not having a good time watching some giant blonde pretend he's a stupid mermaid?" Levi's voice sounded bored, but Erwin knew that he had to be somewhat content, or else he would've retreated to the house.

Erwin paddled his way to the shallow end where Levi was perched. Erwin stood, the water reaching only to the very start of his knees.

"Be a doll and lie down, would you?" 

Levi scoffed, picking up on the motive behind Erwin's request. 

"No. You're all wet and you probably reek of chemicals." But Erwin was already dragging his sopping swim shorts down his thighs.

"I thought," he stroked Levi's face with a finger, "we had an agreement."

Levi cursed inside. Everything in his mind screamed deny, but his body said _submit_. He couldn't say no to Erwin - wasn't sure that he wanted to - when Erwin used that provocative tone with him. Levi would never admit he got hard when Erwin demanded him to suck, touch, position himself. Control, Levi thought. Let someone else have it for once.

Levi scooted back.

"I want you upside down, please."

Levi obeyed, turned, until he was upside down. 

"Now, scoot toward me." Erwin waited.

"My eyes will be in the water, you imbecile." 

"Exactly." And then, "Trust me."

_Control. Let him._

Levi closed his eyes and craned his head back over the edge of the pool. He was careful not to let his nose dip below the water. It was frightening, to say the least. _Drowning by means of choking on a dick. Excellent headline that would be_ , Levi thought.

Erwin slid into Levi's mouth with his hands clutching Levi's neck. Levi jerked when he felt the tip of Erwin's cock hit the back of his throat, tasting the pre-come that had welled and mixed with the chemical water of the pool. 

"S'okay," Erwin slurred, driving all the way out of Levi's throat before plunging in again. Levi's eyes snapped open under the water, but he couldn't see anything but pale blue blurs. 

Levi withstood the burning sensation and kept his mouth open, granting Erwin as much access as possible. When Levi's hands scratched at Erwin's forearms, Erwin nearly lost it. Levi's tongue provided warmth, wetness, and Erwin drove his hips faster, earning a loud and wet choking sound from Levi. 

Erwin tapped Levi's chest, signaling he wasn't going to last long, and Levi sucked his cheeks in, milking Erwin as he came, pulsing and hot down the back of his throat.

When Levi sat up, he rubbed his reddened eyes, pushed the wet strands of hair off his forehead and murmured, "Gross."

~*~*~

"May I feed you?" Erwin asked one night from the end of the foyer.

Levi blinked, glancing to the swinging kitchen door, where the dinner he just prepared in part for Erwin, but more for himself, cooled off. At the beginning of Summer, Levi would've told Erwin that he was perfectly fucking capable of lifting a spoon to his mouth on his own (a spoon specifically because Levi had prepared his makeshift version of tom yum soup in Erwin's kitchen.) 

But now, Levi didn't argue. 

"Alright," Levi said.

He sat in Erwin's lap, his legs barely dangling past Erwin's parted knees, where he faced the bowl and spoon. Erwin's left hand rested against Levi's stomach while his right lifted the spoon to Levi's lips. 

Levi had only downed two or three spoonfuls when Erwin snaked a hand into the waistband of his pants, wrapping a hand around his cock. Levi turned his head and tried to study Erwin's motives through his expression.

"Turn around, Levi. _Daddy_ wants to feed his little boy."

But Levi didn't, wouldn't. The idea of challenging Erwin lingered in the forefront of his mind. 

"Levi," Erwin's voice was stern, "you need to eat up for Daddy." 

Levi wasn't sure if Erwin was really angry for his faltering compliance, or just playing the part, trying to intimidate Levi.

"Eat up, huh?" Levi whispered, pulling Erwin's hand off his cock. He slid off Erwin's lap and into the floor, where he positioned his mouth above the bulge in Erwin's pants. The blonde scooted back in his chair when Levi started fiddling with his pant's buttons.

"Levi, stop that."

"But, Daddy-"

"Get back up here now."

A confused look, soon replaced with a grimace. "Why can't I get you off for once without all your shit getting in the way?"

Levi stood, turned on his heel and fled the kitchen. Erwin found him leaning against one of the house's support columns in strikingly similar fashion as the night of their first meeting.

"Levi, I'm..." _Say it, Smith_ , "I'm sorry if I upset you, I just thought we had a consensus. You would let me do whatever I wanted."

Levi didn't uncross his arms. "Me, too. But whatever you want is getting pretty goddamn old. Fuck, you don't even look at me most of the time."

Erwin was silent for a moment, listening to the buzz of the cicadas drift through the night. 

"Levi."

"Hm."

"Show me what you want."

~*~*~

They ended up in Erwin's bedroom, tangled by legs and arms, mouths and hands roaming over the others' skin. They didn't even move the duvet, just sprawled on top of it. Levi wasn't fighting Erwin, Erwin wasn't commanding Levi. Between them, there was no control, no ultimate power, no words. 

Erwin and Levi moved in unison, rocking against each other as if they had been doing this for years. Levi tried to drape his legs on Erwin's shoulders, but only his ankles actually touched. Erwin held them, found spots to kiss the taught skin. Levi's arms had been taken over by color, a flush that crept through his shoulders and neck.

"Going to come," Levi whined under a harsh breath.

"Wait."

Levi held off long enough to let Erwin drop his legs and slide him down, driving deep.

"Okay," Erwin whispered immediately before taking hold of Levi's face, not breaking their mutual gaze until Levi's eyes roll back and he comes, a little smearing on Erwin's stomach. Erwin kissed Levi as his release broke over him in slow, even crests, moaning into his mouth. 

When they recovered, Levi rolled over, pulling his knees up to his chest. They were silent for what appeared to be at least ten minutes before Erwin spoke.

"Levi?" He questioned instead of stated, afraid Levi had fallen asleep already. "May I make a new request?"

Levi's heart raced. _I get what I desire one time and already he's back at it._ Levi rolled over to face Erwin, face tired and irked. _Should've known better._

"I want... this more."

"You do?"

Erwin nodded. He pulled Levi closer, resting his face in Levi's hair.

_Control_ , Erwin thought. _Let him have it._


End file.
